


I Bet You Have Strange Coffee Table Books

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dogs, M/M, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Tumblr prompt,Steter, dog park: "Did you know that cat penises have barbs?"





	I Bet You Have Strange Coffee Table Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



> Somebody knows I like weird conversations! -squints-

Peter’s nieces and nephews had first convinced him to come to the dog park, saying it would be good for his Japanese Spitz to get out more. He had been agitated by their assumption that he hadn’t researched a breed that thrived inside houses and apartments, but he went anyway. His dog was very well trained and basically a fluffy mashmallow on legs, so he got many compliments on her. He liked when people praised his choices, so he brought her to the park three times a week, and she seemed to love it, even if she ended up with grass in her fur.

He was sitting on one of the park benches, watching his dog zip around the other dogs. There was one that was trying to keep up with her. It was a small black dog, such a mixed breed that Peter couldn’t pick out attributes from the distance he was from them. It was cute though, large ears and a tail that wagged faster than the speed of light.

“That one’s yours, right?”

Peter looked up to find a lanky guy with broad shoulders and too much plaid standing behind the bench with a red leash in his hand. He was smiling and had beautiful brown eyes that were amber in the sunlight, as well as precious moles dotting his face. “Which one?” Peter asked, a little late.

“The little nimbus cloud running my dog in circles?” the guy elaborated, moving around the bench to sit, splaying his legs out wide enough to almost touch Peter’s crossed ones.

Peter snorted a little and looked out at his dog, who was definitely running that black dog ragged. “Yes, she’s mine.”

“What’s her name?” the guy asked, rubbing his thumb against the leash in his hand.

“Skaldi.”

“Like the goddess?”

Peter smiled a little. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge, but he didn’t meet many who knew. “Yes. How about yours?”

“Mine’s name is Douglet.”

That made Peter chuckle, and he turned a bit, hanging his wrist from the back of the bench to give the guy more of his attention. “Douglet, hm?” He lifted his sunglasses and perched them in his hair.

The guy took a second to answer as he looked at him, which was promising. “The dude that left him with me was called Doug, so I ended up calling him Douglet. The real Doug never came back for his dog, so, I’ve had the little booger for over a year.” He looked out at the dogs, when Skaldi and Douglet were participating in a circle of butt sniffing. “He loves this place. I don’t think Doug let him out much. He’s terrified of cats though.”

“Do you have a cat too?” Peter asked, wondering if this guy’s hair was as soft as it looked.

The guy shook his head. “Nah, but the guy in the apartment above me does, and sometimes the cat will sit on my balcony and terrorize my dog.” He shrugged. “Cats are weird. Did you know cat penises have barbs?”

That was not where Peter had been expecting this conversation to go, like a sharp right instructed by an out of date GPS. It took him a minute. “I… did know that, yes.”

The guy stared at him, before his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. “Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he said, almost at a whisper. “I often forget that strangers haven’t been indoctrinated in Stiles Speak. It’s no wonder a lot of my conversations ended in the other person making a hasty retreat.”

Peter smiled a little. “Is Stiles your name?”

The guy–Stiles–nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s me. Nickname.” He cleared his throat and wrung the leash in his hands. “You?”

“Peter,” he replied, wondering what this guy looked like underneath all those layer.

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles said with a little laugh. “Come here often?” He went still, before he just closed his eyes and shook his head a bit.

“Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays,” Peter answered lightly.

Stiles gave a tiny laugh. “Honestly, you could have told me you were moving to New Zealand and I would have left you alone. Not many people want to talk to me when I bring up shit like cat penises.”

Peter just gave him a grin that said he didn’t mind at all. “Did you know that wolves have knots at the base of their penises?”

Stiles blinked at him prettily, pouty lips forming a circle, before he grinned at Peter. “You’re my friend now.”

Peter just laughed a little. “Glad to hear it,” he said, making plans about said knots.

**Author's Note:**

> \- When I said nephews, I meant Derek has an older brother that always shows up in my stories, and he looks like Joe Manganiello. He knits.  
> \- Skaldi the [Japanese Spitz.](http://www.japanese-spitz.com.au/japanesespitz/maui_new2014.jpg) They are awesome because instead of shedding like normal dogs, the moult twice a year like birds.  
> \- Peter is indeed a werewolf here.
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr.](thesushiowl.tumblr.com) I do public prompts sometimes.


End file.
